The use of computing devices to conduct meetings with multiple attendees has become a helpful way to display information relating to the topic of a meeting. For example, a meeting organizer may prepare a presentation on a computing device, and an attendee may be able to view the presentation on the attendee's own viewing device if the attendee is remote from the location of the presentation or if the attendee would like to have a better view of the presentation on the attendee's own device.
Although the utilization of computing devices to conduct meetings may be helpful in distributing presentation information, the use of computing devices for this purpose is typically limited. For example, a presenter may share a presentation that the presenter is viewing on the presenter's device with attendees of the meeting. However, an attendee of the meeting is merely able to view the presentation being controlled by the presenter.